Un verdadero hombre del loto florece
by steff.acosta.1
Summary: Masato nunca había sido feliz. Ren nunca había sido feliz. A pesar de sus personalidades completamente opuestas compartían la misma infelicidad. Arriba el cielo estrellado brillaba con especial melancolía. Masato y Ren eran como dos estrellas también; distantes, cautivadoras, solitarias.


_**Un hombre verdadero del loto florece**_

El verano había llegado por fin y los miembros de STARISH disfrutan de unas merecidas vacaciones luego de una larga gira de conciertos durante la primavera. Debido a que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver a sus familiares y demás, de común acuerdo y gracias la autoridad de Shinning Saotome, todos los miembros se retirarían por periodo de dos semanas a sus respectivos hogares.

A pesar de haber ganado el Utapri Award durante varios años consecutivos, todos los miembros de STARISH continuaban trabajando duramente en el Master Course para pulir sus habilidades individuales y por equipo. Ya se habían acostumbrado a su vida en la enorme mansión localizada a las afueras de la ciudad donde compartían habitación con un compañero.

En el ala oeste a la derecha del tercer piso se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos. Masato Hijirikawa y Jinguji Ren se estaban preparando para abandonar la residencia.

-¿Y a dónde tienes planeado ir de vacaciones, Masato?.- Ren le preguntó a su compañero mientras lanzaba el último montón de ropa en la maleta. Masato, que seguía muy ocupado limpiando las ventanas y procurando no dejar ni una mota de polvo, respondió sin despegar los ojos del cristal.

-Creo que sólo me quedaré en casa estas dos semanas.- al decirlo frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?.- por un momento, Ren dejó de amontonar la ropa en la maleta que ya no parecían dispuesta a soportar más contenido.

-Pues mi padre no es de vacacionar, él nunca tiene tiempo, se la pasa trabajando.- Ren contempló el reflejo preocupado de Masato a través del cristal.

-¿Sucedió algo?.- Masato dio un respingo pero siguió limpiando con diligencia. Seguía vistiendo esa bata blanca y el pañuelo en la cabeza que Ren calificaba como "el atuendode una dulce y tradicional ama de casa japonesa". Ren chasqueó la lengua.

- No parece que vayas a decirme ¿eh Masa? La verdad es que estos días has estado muy sospechoso. Parece que no duermes lo suficiente y los fines de semana llegas hecho polvo. Incluso en las prácticas se nota tu falta de sueño. Ya no me regañas como antes porque hice mal tal o cual paso, y definitivamente ya no estás practicando tu caligrafía como solías hacer ¿Vas a tu casa todos esos fines de semana?.- por primera vez, Masato se dio la vuelta y perforó con una fría mirada los ojos azul cielo de Ren.

-¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas de los sitios a los que voy. Y no he estado cansado, estoy perfectamente bien.- Ren soltó una risa baja pero no parecía feliz.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, no tienes que ponerte tan irritable, Masato.- Ren cogió su maleta para abrir la puerta y salir. Durante esas vacaciones iría con su hermano a una playa durante los escasos días que se le permitir al heredero y actual director de la empresa Jinguji. Ren estaba muy feliz; luego de hacer las paces con su hermano mayor se encontraban ocasionalmente y charlaban como en aquellos tiempos en los que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero cuando intentó llevarse la maleta a los hombros, el contenido salió desparramado por todos lados.

-Mira que eres desordenado, Jinguji.- Masato puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró. Luego contempló el brillante cristal frente a él.- Perfecto, quedó reluciente.

-Ojalá dejaras de ser un obsesionado de la limpieza. Así no vas a conseguirte alguna chica ¿eh?.- un poco irritado por el desorden en el suelo, Ren comenzó a levantarlo todo.

-No me hace gracia, Jinguji. Tú por tu parte deberías aprender a ser un poco más ordenado. Si no fuera por mí estaba habitación sería un desastre.- Ren sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso es verdad, yo no sirvo para estas cosas.

-No se trata de servir o no para hacerlo, si debe hacerse no hay más remedio.- Masato se quitó el pañuelo y la bata blanca y se acercó a su compañero.- Mira, así es como doblas la ropa. Mete las mangas de esta forma, así quedará más espacio para lo demás.

-¡Es verdad!.- mientras doblaban la ropa, Ren intentó preguntarle una cosa más.-¿Visitarás a tu madre?.- Masato se quedó rígido por un segundo pero siguió acomodando todo dentro de la maleta fingiendo tranquilidad.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué? Deberías aprovechar estos días para…

-La verdad es que voy a estar muy ocupado en la empresa de mi padre. – Ren arqueó una ceja por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Estamos a punto de cumplir los 21, Jinguji. Y en mi caso… sabes lo que eso significa.- una amarga expresión cruzó sus ojos azul zafiro.

-Oye, espera un momento ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tu padre planea…?

-Hay grandes probabilidades de que quiera que me haga cargo de la empresa. Dijo que quiere hablar conmigo sobre el futuro de la compañía durante estas vacaciones. Como sabes, a mí me fue permitido asistir a Saotome Gakuen gracias a mi ya fallecido abuelo. La condición era pasar un año haciendo las cosas que me gustan, pero nadie dijo que esa situación fuera permanente. Mi abuelo murió poco después de nuestro debut, por lo que antes no tuve problemas. Sin importar qué, mi abuelo era la máxima autoridad en la casa Hijirikawa y ni siquiera padre se le podía oponer. Sin embargo la situación actual es diferente.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer si te ordena seguir con la empresa?.- Ren lo miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-Eso es algo que estoy tratando de resolver en mi interior.- Ren se mordió el labio inferior, él lo entendía perfectamente. Para Ren, que el camino para ser un idol estaba completamente despejado, las cosas no eran difíciles. Su propio hermano lo incitó a entrar a Saotome Gakuen y Ren no tendría que preocuparse por suceder el emporio Jinguji jamás. Pero en el caso de Masato, comprendía la inflexibilidad de su padre por ser el primer hijo y único varón de la familia. Sin duda si su padre lo había dejado llegar hasta allí era por los constantes éxitos de STARISH y de Masato en sus actividades individuales; de no ser así era muy probable que lo hubiera parado todo desde que el abuelo Hijirikawa murió.

-Entiendo, no te preguntaré más. Pero si tienes algún problema sólo tienes que llamarme.- Masato frunció el ceño.

-No hay manera de que yo pueda hacer eso.- Ren puso una mano en su hombro.

-Oi, oi, recuerda que el futuro de STARISH también depende de lo que pase con tu padre. Deberías dejar que te echen una mano cuando lo necesites. No seas tan cabeza dura.- por fin todas las prendas encajaban perfectamente en su maleta.- Gracias, Masato ¿Qué hay de tus cosas?

-Yo las envié ayer, hoy sólo limpié nuestra habitación.- Masato cogió una maleta pequeña y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Jeeeeeh, eres muy organizado, pero permite que te diga que eso no es atractivo en un hombre, no, definitivamente no tendrías éxito.

-Tienes razón, probablemente no. Pero en el fondo no soy nada organizado, y todo está muy revuelto aquí.- señaló su cabeza.- Disfruta tus vacaciones este verano, saluda a tu hermano por mí.- ni siquiera miró a Ren a la cara o esperó por una respuesta suya y se marchó.

-Esa actitud de porquería es tan de ti.- Ren soltó una risa baja. Contempló los perfectos dobleces de Masato y luego miró hacia sus propios intentos de dobleces, un poco arrugados. Pensó que la presión de su compañero debía ser realmente grande, Masato era todo estirado y frío como esas camisas acomodadas en endemoniada perfección pero no era su culpa. Ren frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Al llegar a la mansión Hijirikawa, la primera persona en recibir a Masato fue su pequeña hermana Mai.

-¡Onii-chama, bienvenido a casa!.- a través del jardín de piedra ella corrió extendiendo los brazos y su hermano mayor la sostuvo por lo alto y la abrazo.

-Estoy en casa, Mai.- su hermana lo cogió del rostro con sus pequeñas manos y una mirada preocupada surcó sus pupilas.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado y triste.- su hermano se sorprendió pero compuso una débil sonrisa y acarició su cabeza.

-Estoy un poco cansado solamente ¿Padre ya está aquí?.- él la bajó y su hermana le cogió la mano para entrar a la casa. En la entrada lo recibía como ya era costumbre, todo el personal.

-Bienvenido a casa, joven amo.-este tipo de acciones siempre incomodaban. A pesar de estar muy acostumbrado a ser llamado de esa forma, desde que se volvió un idol comenzaba a desear que en la mansión le llamaran sólo por su nombre.

-Gracias, estoy en casa.- él bajó su cabeza frente al personal, se quitó los zapatos y se calzó las sandalias.

-Padre ya está aquí.- Masato se tensó bastante. Esperaba que su padre estuviera todavía en la empresa, así él tendría un poco más de tiempo para pensar su respuesta.

-Mai, iré a verlo ahora.- su hermana hizo un puchero y su hermano se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura, estiró sus mejillas logrando que la expresión de la niña cambiara un poco.

-Pero es que nunca nos vemos cuando vienes aquí ¿Qué es eso que te toma tanto tiempo con Padere? No he podido mostrarte mis avances en ballet.- Masato frunció el ceño invadido por la mirada de gatito abandonado de su hermana menor.

-Te prometo que hoy, después de nuestra reunión, te veré bailar.- los ojos de Mai se iluminaron.

-¿De verdad? ¡SIIIIIIIIIIÍ! Entonces mejor preparo mi tutú y mis zapatos de ballet.- dando brincos emocionados en el suelo de madera, Mai se dirigió corriendo a su habitación. Así en cuclillas, Masato permaneció por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza del tercer piso que correspondía a la habitación de su padre. Al estar frente a ella, se sentó lo más recto posible y habló.

-Padre, soy Masato. He llegado a casa.- del otro lado de la puerta una voz serena pero enérgica lo recibió.

-Puedes pasar.- Masato descorrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Después de encontrarse frente a su padre, se arrodilló frente a él y le hizo una reverencia, poniendo sus manos muy juntas y como le fue instruido a lo largo de todos esos años. Al alzar la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

-Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ya debes saber para lo que te he llamado, Masato.- la inflexibilidad en su voz provocó que las manos de Masato temblaran un poco. Enseguida una de las sirvientas les trajo té y ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro con una mesa de por medio y un humeante tazón de cerámica frente a cada uno. Masato contempló unos segundos el contenido verdoso que dejaba al descubierto su propio reflejo. Se notaba preocupado a sí mismo, así que intentó mostrarse un poco más relajado. Pero frente a su padre ¿cómo lo iba a lograr?

-Pronto cumplirás los 21.- Masato asintió. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la taza de té frente a él. Se decidió a tomar un sorbo sólo cuando su padre lo hizo primero. Las reglas lo dictaban así.

En pleno verano sería un poco exagerado decir que faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, puesto que sus 21 años no llegarían hasta el invierno; pero en caso de una familia como la suya, el periodo de espera era realmente corto sobre todo considerando los preparativos que se llevarían a cabo de ser decidida una sucesión.

-Padre, yo…

-He decidido retirarme luego de que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?.- su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. Incapaz de sostener de forma adecuada el té, Masato colocó las manos sobre su regazo. Se mordió el labio inferior y reunió el coraje para enfrentar la mirada de su padre una vez más. Lucía severo pero tranquilo. Masato esperaba encontrarse a sí mismo en el rostro de su padre como los hijos suelen hacer pero en ese rostro no había una sola pizca de familiaridad.

-No puedo dejar STARISH, Padre.- Masato bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y cuando la alzó de nuevo, el rostro sorprendido de su padre, aquel rostro que siempre parecía imperturbable, lo recibió con dureza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eres el heredero de la familia Hijirikawa, el hijo mayor. Creo que he sido bastante condescendiente al permitirte continuar un poco más luego de que mi padre muriera, pero incluso tú sabes que no puedes seguir siendo un idol para siempre.

-Pero te he mostrado resultados. Luego del éxito de mi primer musical hace tres años he recibido constantes ofertas de trabajo y…

-Tú no tienes que buscar otros trabajos, tu único trabajo lo tienes aquí, está en esta familia.- la forma en que su padre depositaba el tazón sobre la mesa fue rudo. Masato no esperaba rendirse.

-Padre ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día del estreno de mi musical? Dijiste que le había traído honor a nuestra familia y al abuelo en el cielo.- Masato apretó los puños.

-Sí, eso dije, y en ese momento así fue. Pero lo que de verdad le traerá honor a esta familia es que te vuelvas el presidente. Mi padre te consintió demasiado, Masato. Después de todo no había modo de que yo te dejara entrar al mundo del espectáculo. Aquella vez no pude detenerlo porque él era el jefe de familia. Es hora de que aprendas a aceptar cómo funciona nuestra casa. Ni yo, que soy tu padre, pude intervenir en aquella ocasión. Sabía que te resultaría doloroso desprenderte de eso cuando fuera el momento, pero tu abuelo…

-Yo... le estoy realmente agradecido al abuelo, Padre. Gracias a su consideración yo fui capaz de descubrirme a mí mismo a través de las artes.

-Tú ya tenías derecho a todo eso, Masato.- por primera vez el padre parecía realmente exasperado.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas del ikebana y la ceremonia del té? Padre, usted siempre supo lo mucho que me gustaba la música y aún así…

-Obtuviste tus lecciones de piano como tanto deseabas pero…

-Pero no me fue permitido incursionar como músico ¿no es así? El mayordomo me enseñó porque yo estaba realmente deseoso pero hasta ahí llegó mi carrera de pianista. Padre, yo amo la música como a nada en el mundo y…

-No puedes amarla como nada en el mundo. Lo que debes amar con todo tu corazón es lo que nuestros antepasados han construido con el esfuerzo de sus frentes. Masato, tú no eres un chico corriente como los de tu grupo. No eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.- algo se estaba quebrando en el interior de Masato al escuchar esas palabras.

-Es verdad, soy un ave enjaulada ¿vedad? Tal como tú.- el padre frunció el ceño y la cólera le ascendió por las mejillas y hasta la frente.

-No es así. Yo, a diferencia de ti, estoy agradecido con nuestra familia por todo lo que tenemos el día de hoy. No olvides que si gozas de una buena posición es gracias a eso.

-Yo no lo pedí.- Masato estaba perdiendo el control.- ¡Yo no pedí ser el heredero!.- en ese momento una bofetada retumbó sobre la mejilla derecha del peliazul.

-No te atrevas a alzarme la voz y a deshonrarme de esa manera. Sal ya mismo de esta habitación y reflexiona tus palabras.- Masato se puso de pie, con la mirada baja.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que…

-Yo no quiero escucharte, y no te atrevas a desafiarme otra vez. L siguiente semana conocerás a tu prometida. No quiero que arruines lo que con tanto esfuerzo me ha costado organizar para ti.- los ojos de Masato se abrieron, perplejos.

-¿Pro-prometida? ¿De qué hablas? No tengo conocimiento de eso. Padre, tú me prometiste que si seguía acudiendo los fines de semana a la empresa no me presionarías con el asunto de la esposa ¿Por qué ahora?.- el padre de Masato había recuperado su serenidad habitual. A pesar de la perplejidad de su hijo, él permaneció impasible.

-Porque así las cosas deben ser. Una vez que cumplas la mayoría de edad no sólo heredarás el emporio. Es necesario que te mostremos a nuestra sociedad como un hombre serio y capaz, por eso es necesario que estreches lazos con alguien que sea de buena familia. Los arreglos están hechos pero tendrán su entrevista matrimonial por meras formalidades. Además ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.- Masato sentía el calor ascenderle por las mejillas. El rostro de Nanami Haruka surcó sus pensamientos enseguida.

-¿Y al menos puedo saber de quién se trata?.- de pie frente a la puerta, Masato esperó una respuesta de su padre pero no la obtuvo.

-Lo sabrás cuando la veas.- Masato mordió sus labio tan fuertemente que se hizo sangrar. Cerró la puerta corrediza y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación.

Cuando estaba por entrar sintió una mano pequeña aferrarse a su pantalón. Al bajar la mirada, Mai se encontraba allí.

-¿Han peleado? ¿Has discutido con Padre?.- Masato se sorprendió.

-No… nosotros sólo…- Mai no esperó una respuesta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Escuché todo. Escuché que quiere que heredes la empresa pero si eso pasa entonces la carrera de onii-chama en STARISH…- Masato, afligido, cogió a su hermana en brazos y la abrazó.

-Sí, tendré que dejar STARISH.- su hermana lo cogió del rostro, enojada.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! No puedes dejar el grupo, onii-chama.- Masato se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que bajara la voz. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y depositó a su hermanita sobre el futón. Él cogió un cojín y se sentó frente a ella.

-Escucha, Mai. No voy a rendirme. A pesar de lo que padre quiere hacer yo voy a demostrarle que en STARISH tengo un futuro del que puede sentirse orgulloso. Pero en el peor de los casos yo tendré que obedecerle, soy el hijo mayor.- Mai comenzó a llorar.

-¡Yo no quiero ver a onii-chama en una oficina! No quiero que te vuelvas distante como papá. No puedo imaginar a mi onii-chama como un empresario.- Masato sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hermana.

-¿Entonces ya no me vas a querer cuando me convierta en uno?.- Mai se sobresaltó.

-Eso es, ni siquiera lo contemples. Yo sólo puedo pensar en ti como Masato, miembro de STARISH. Mi onii-chama es un idol ¿no es así?.- Mai cogió la mano del peliazul con aprehensión. Masato se sintió abrumado por un momento. Mai tenía razón, él era un idol. No podía rendirse, tenía que pelear por sus sueños. En el pasado había recibido el impulso de su abuelo pero él no estaba más allí. No podía depender de nadie más que de su propia fuerza.

-Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, Mai.- Masato cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba la pequeña palma de su hermana a la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Mai lo recibió con calidez. Por primera vez reparó en lo que llevaba puesto y se sorprendió.

-¿Te gusta?.- ella modeló frente a él y dio unas cuantas volteretas alzando los brazos.

-Ya eres toda una bailarina, Mai.

-Y no sabes, pero voy a participar en el recital de mi Academia. Estamos preparándonos duramente para la presentación en invierno. Será en Navidad, yo quería que fuera el día de tu cumpleaños pero parece que se adelantará. Bailaremos "El lago de los cisnes" y… y…- su hermana titubeó un poco frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues, pues yo… ¡Seré la princesa Odette!.- Masato sonrió con alegría por primera vez en todo el día.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Mai.- cogió sus manitas con entusiasmo y las apretó.

-Vamos a la sala de los sueños, te quiero mostrar la música.- Masato fue arrastrado por diversos pasillos de su enorme casa al estilo tradicional hacia "la sala de los sueños". Se trataba de una habitación amplia y decorada al estilo occidental. Dentro se encontraban discos de vinilo y un gran megáfono, un piano de cola y otros instrumentos colocados cuidadosamente en vitrinas. En el estante del fondo, numerosos volúmenes de obras de teatro y novelas se apretujaban cuidadosamente los unos contra los otros. Era la sala que el abuelo les había dejado a los dos. La sala de los sueños era el espacio de relajación desde que Masato tenía memoria. Poco antes de morir, el abuelo Hijirikawa confió la llave a Masato y Mai con la condición de que nos descuidarían sus obligaciones, pero aquello era más que nada el legado de un anciano que amaba a sus nietos.

Cuando Masato entró, un sentimiento de melancolía se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Era verdad, su abuelo les había construido una sala de sueños donde podrían ser ellos mismos sin mayor remordimiento. Mientras Masato contemplaba a Mai sacando de una caja de cartón un disco de vinilo y colocarlo con cuidado debajo de la aguja del gran megáfono, pensó en ella también.

La pequeña Mai no heredaría la empresa familiar porque además de ser la menor era una mujer. La familia Hijirikawa siempre será sucedida por hombres, aquella era la norma familiar. Una especie de angustia crecía en el interior de Masato mientras contemplaba a su emocionada hermana prepararse para bailar. Ella, sin duda, también estaba marcada por haber nacido en una cuna de oro. Sería esclava de las decisiones de otros, así como él mismo era un ave sin alas que no podría escapar. Enjaulada como estaba, es muy probable que Mai tampoco pudiera experimentar el verdadero amor, que su padre la casara con algún chico de buena familia heredero de alguna empresa grande, y de esa forma su futuro estaría asegurado.

Hijirikawa Mai seguía, así mismo, un riguroso itinerario todos los días. Sus actividades iban desde asistir al mismo colegio privado al que Masato había ido, hasta las clases de danza tradicional japonesa, ceremonia del té, caligrafía, ikebana y teatro No. A pesar de que todo aquello podría calificarse de "artístico" o "recreativo", representaba un gran reto. El apellido le exigía perfección, no bastaba ser muy bueno en algo, se debía ser el mejor. Masato había sufrido demasiado intentando satisfacer las exigencias de su padre pero jamás se divirtió. Pensó en lo vacía que era su vida hasta el momento en que su abuelo le presentó a la música. Acarició el piano con cariño y recordó el mayordomo haciéndose cargo de sus lecciones a escondidas de su padre. Todo comenzó allí.

-Onii-chama, ya estoy lista.- ella extendió los brazos frente a él como pidiendo que él la cargara. Masato no entendió.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a bailar?.- preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza, un mechón de su cabello acariciando su pálida mejilla.

-Sí, bailaré contigo.- ella sonrió y extendió sus brazos nuevamente. Masato no terminaba de comprender.

-Pero el ballet no se baila así, y si planeas que yo baile ballet lo mejor es rendirse, yo no sé bailar eso.

-Sí, ya sé que tú bailas así.- Mai cogió un control remoto y la televisión de la esquina se encendió. Dentro había un DVD del último concierto de STARISH. Ella adelantó un poco el video hasta la parte en donde todos cantaban Maji love 2000% e Ichinose Tokiya meneaba la cadera a su lado sin cesar.

-¡Oye, Mai! ¡Quita eso de una vez!.- su hermana soltó la carcajada y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de cadera de su hermano.

-¿Sabes algo? Saki-chan, mi amiga de la escuela primaria, dice que tus movimientos son… ahhh… ¿cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡SENSUALES!.- Masato sintió cómo los colores le ascendían por el rostro en un instante.

-¿Sensua… qué?.- se cubrió el rostro enseguida y luego cogió el control de mando y apagó la televisión. Su hermana seguía moviendo la cadera sin parar.

-El otro día padre me regañó por decirlo. Me encontró bailando así y me dijo que dejara de reproducir tus movimientos vulgares y poco elegantes.

-Es que tú no deberías estarme copiando estas cosas.- Masato se rindió y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Como sea, ya no estas ocupado con padre por el resto del día ¿verdad? Hoy sólo quiero que estés conmigo y vamos a bailar.- Mai echó a andar el megáfono.

-Esa pieza…- Masato cogió la caja del disco de acetato. En la contraportada rezaba: _Waltz from Swan Lake Op 20 Tchaikovsky on piano_, en letras romanas.

-Es mi parte estelar durante el recital de invierno. Pero no quiero intentarlo porque aún no soy muy buena y planeo que sea un regalo por tu cumpleaños.- ella extendió sus brazos una vez más y en esta ocasión su hermano la elevó.

-¿Y cómo quieres que baile?

-Es un vals, sólo mueve tus pies de un lado a otro. Yo aún soy pequeña así que no puedo tocar el suelo, lo siento.- hizo un puchero y Masato soltó una risa baja, comenzó a bailar con su hermanita. Aferrada a su cuello, Mai quería decirle muchas cosas a su hermano. Ella era consciente de lo poco que entendía del mundo de los adultos, pero si algo le quedaba bastante claro en su interior era que seguramente su hermano estaría atravesando una etapa dura y que le hería el corazón.

-Onii-chama.- pronunció estas palabras en voz baja, casi en un susurro cerca de su oreja.

-¿Hum?.- Mai se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de reunir fuerzas.

-No tienes que cargar con todo tú solo. Es verdad que Padre es severo, que hay un montón de responsabilidades sobre ti, pero no pienses que no puedes compartir la carga con nadie más ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí, y seguramente allá afuera hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudar.- aquella frase le recordó a Jinguji Ren. Era verdad. Masato renegaba del apoyo de nadie porque temía entorpecer a los demás y causar molestias. Era la misma situación que había enfrentado en el pasado cuando para el musical histórico no podía realizar la escena del abrazo. Mai continuó.

-Cuando te dije que no te veo como un empresario sino como un idol no es porque no te quiera si no eres famoso; para mí onii-chama es mi persona favorita y eso nunca cambiará. Es sólo que… yo sé que tú eres libre cuando cantas, cuando bailas, cuando les sonríes a los fans. Nosotros no somos libres ¿verdad? Mai ha estado sintiéndose muy cansada también. Padre no me ha dejado ir a las fiestas de cumpleaños de mis amigos por las lecciones y he llorado. Pero también he comprendido que nuestra familia es especial y que hay sacrificios que debemos hacer.- Masato aferró con cuidado la espalda de su hermana, seguían bailando.

-Mai… lo siento mucho.- la voz de Masato se quebró por un segundo pero no quería que su hermana lo viera llorar. Quería disculparse por todo, hasta por lo que no podía controlar. Esperaba cerrar los ojos con fuerza y que al abrirlos se encontrara para ellos un mundo con miles de posibilidades. Un mundo en que él pudiera ser un idol sin problemas, en el que su hermana llevara una vida normal y socializara con sus amigos. Pero sabía que dicho mundo estaba cargado de fantasía y la realidad era exigente y fría con los dos.

-No es tu culpa. Es que no hay más remedio ¿no? Porque allá afuera la gente dice que nuestra familia es importante y Padre se la pasa diciendo que los cientos de trabajadores de la empresa dependen de nosotros. Pero a mí no me importa qué tan duras sean las cosas mientras tú estés aquí.- Masato soltó un suspiro, su hermana buscó su rostro por primera vez desde que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.- Yo… haré lo que sea para que te quedes en STARISH. Yo podría, por el sueño de onii-chama, hacerme cargo de la compañía cuando fuera mayor.- la seriedad con la que Mai pronunció estas palabras desarmó a Masato, sus piernas fallaron pero no la soltó. La música seguía pero él ya no podía oírla, estaba impactado. Aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos lo recibían con una seriedad nunca antes vista.

-No digas eso, Mai. Yo no quiero que tu futuro se arruine sólo por mí. Por supuesto que no lo voy a permitir. Conseguiré que padre me deje seguir en STARISH a como dé lugar. Pero aprecio profundamente tus sentimientos y me siento muy feliz.

-Por favor, sigue poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro de todos, onii-chama. Yo creo que STARISH le da felicidad a la gente en la justa medida en que todos ustedes se esfuerzan por lograrlo.- Masato asintió. La música se detuvo por fin.

-Lo haré, Mai.

-¿Onii-chama?

-¿Hum?

-La música ya se detuvo, ya puedes bajarme.

-Sólo un poco más.- se quedó quieto, en silencio. Mai soltó una risa baja pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que su hermano era así.

Masato miró alrededor. La sala de los sueños le devolvía sus recuerdos y una fuerza de procedencia desconocida. Sabía que aquello era como una señal de su difunto abuelo. Masato debía esforzarse porque el sueño de STARISH no se terminara para él, porque el sueño continuara.

Aquella noche Masato arropó a la pequeña Mai y ya estaba por marcharse cuando ella cogió su mano.

-No te vayas todavía. Cántame una canción para que pueda dormir.- Masato puso mala cara.

-Ya es muy tarde y no queremos despertar a nadie.- el puchero de Mai era irresistible, así que no tardó nada en ceder a sus encantos infantiles.- ¡Arg! Está bien, pero sólo una y luego promete que te dormirás.

-¡Lo prometo! Cántame _Knocking on the mind_, es mi favorita.- Mai se acomodó entre los mullidos cojines y cogió la mano de su hermano. Masato comenzó a cantar en una voz moderada para no despertar a nadie. Los ojos de Mai brillaban a la luz de la lámpara de estrellas sobre su mesita de noche. Cuando terminó, ella, a punto de rendirse al sueño, alcanzó a decir…

-Me gusta mucho cuando cantas…cuando cantas así de feliz.- sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y por la respiración profunda y acompasada de su pequeño cuerpo, Masato supo que se había dormido ya.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Dio mil vueltas en el futón pero le resultó imposible. Se calzó las sandalias y se sentó en el porche del patio trasero. Al fondo, en el estanque el agua fluía lentamente a través del hueco bambú. El golpeteo acompasado del bambú chocando con la piedra lisa le producía tranquilidad. Sumido en sus pensamientos dio un respingo al notar que el teléfono del bolsillo comenzaba vibrar. Examinó curioso el nombre en la pantalla y arqueó una ceja. Respondió.

-¿Masato? ¿Estás despierto?.- la voz de Ren lo recibió del otro lado. Al fondo se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estabas dormido?

-Sí.- al otro lado de la línea una risa melodiosa contestó a su no muy convincente afirmación.

-Eres mal mentiroso, pero me alegro que no lo estuvieras.

-¿Para qué has llamado? ¿No estás en Guam con tu hermano ahora mismo?.- preguntó Masato, irritado.

-Sí, estamos aquí. La estamos pasando muy bien ¿eh? No debiste rechazar mi oferta. Hay unas bellezas exóticas que incluso podrían encender a un frígido como tú. Además no te vendría nada mal un bronceado, seguro que tu piel se confunde con la arena, pareces muerto.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Masato se llevó los dedos a la sien y la frotó buscando extraer un poco de paciencia en su interior.

-Lo que digo es que aquí hay bastantes corderitas ¿ahora entiendes? C-O-R-D-E-R-I-T-A-S.

-Sé cómo se deletrea, no soy estúpido.- Ren se rió con ganas.

-No pareces de buen humor ¿acaso sucedió algo?.- Masato se mordió el labio.

-No, todo está bien. Deberías estar disfrutando del tiempo con tu hermano ahora, voy a colgar.

-Espera. Sí ha pasado algo ¿verdad? Ya sabes que me lo puedes contar ¿Cómo ha ido a reunión de hoy con tu padre?.- como si Ren pudiera ver a través de él, Masato se sintió acorralado.

-Ha ido bien, sólo hemos tomado el té juntos, está muy ocupado.- no podía contarle lo del encuentro matrimonial de la próxima semana.

-¿Y de verdad sólo tomaron el té juntos?

-¡Sí! Y ya deja de cuestionarme como si fueras la policía. No tiene ni un día que dejamos el dormitorio y tú…

-¡Oh! Lo siento, acabo de ver una hermosa criatura y… el deber llama.- lo interrumpió Ren.

-¿Qué?.- pero no obtuvo respuesta, Ren le había colgado.- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Primero él me llama y luego me cuelga de la nada, qué irrespetuoso.- Masato puso mala cara por un segundo pero luego alzó la vista al cielo sin estrellas. En el fondo él se sentía todo brumoso también. Deseaba con tantas ganas su libertad, pero ahora se veía tan lejana que apenas y podía distinguirla en la distancia. Apretó los puños, decidió que nadie se enterara de su entrevista matrimonial o la sucesión del emporio Hijirikawa, ni siquiera Ren. No había necesidad de preocupar a nadie por un problema personal, y lo que menos deseaba era envolver a STARISH en un escándalo. Porque si no conseguía la aprobación pacífica de su padre para seguir siendo un idol, sabía que la prensa reaccionaría de inmediato con primeras planas sobre él dejando el grupo para casarse y regir la compañía de su familia. Eso sólo causaría problemas a STARISH. Una parte de Masato rehuía de ser reconocido sólo por las influencias del apellido que cargaba.

Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Aún si no tenía intenciones de casarse desconocía el procedimiento de su padre y no quería deshonrarle escapando de la vista matrimonial.

Una semana después el mayordomo le indicó el lugar de la vista, un restaurante famoso de la ciudad. Masato se preparó. El mayordomo se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle una fotografía de la chica a la que iba a ver y se sorprendió. La había visto en algunos fanmeeting de STARISH unos meses atrás. En los conciertos siempre se encontraba en los asientos VIP y estaba seguro de haberla visto más de una vez en la fila de los autógrafos.

-Esta chica…

-Es la hija del Secretario de Gobierno, bocchan.- a Masato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Así que su padre apuntaba así de lejos, esto le daba mala espina. Se preparó para salir, corbata y traje formal, y se dirigió hacia el punto acordado. Una vez dentro del restaurante fue conducido a una de las habitaciones privadas de los miembros exclusivos.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraban sentados a la mesa su padre y quien seguramente era el Secretario de Gobierno. Dirigió una profunda reverencia desde la puerta.

-Lamento la demora, soy Hijirikkawa Masato, un placer conocerle.- cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca dirigió otra reverencia al Secretario de Gobierno.

-Esperábamos por ti, pero llegas justo a tiempo. Lamento que mi hija no se encuentre todavía, pero de los nervios ha marchado al tocador por un momento.- el Secretario parecía un hombre bastante flexible, Masato sonrió ligeramente y tomó asiento.

-Así que por fin conozco al famoso Masato-kun ¿eh? Mi hija es una gran fan tuya desde el debut de STARISH.- con eso sus sospechas quedaban aclaradas. Masato agachó su cabeza frente al Secretario.

-Me siento realmente honrado, señor Secretario.

-Oh, pero dejemos las formalidades. Después de todo si las cosas marchan bien podremos convertirnos en familia muy pronto ¿No es así, Hijirikawa-san?.- el Secretario soltó una risa y el padre de Masato le secundó. A pesar de que su padre no reía demasiado Masato sabía que frente a los negocios él se transformaba en una persona diferente.

-Eso es cierto, Hanazawa-san, esa posibilidad es muy factible.- a Masato se le revolvió el estómago. En ese momento entró a la habitación una chica muy hermosa vestida con un kimono. Masato, al verla antes en la fotografía, no se sorprendió y su padre frunció el ceño.

-Un placer conocerte, Hijirikawa-san, yo soy Hanazawa Naoko. He esperado nuestro encuentro con entusiasmo.- se dirigió a Masato con gran respeto y él hizo lo propio. Durante la comida el Secretario no dejaba de alabar a Masato y el señor Hijirikawa no dejaba hablar sobre lo perfecta y tradicional que era Naoko. Masato tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo pero sabía que debía resistir hasta el final. Una vez que se retiraron los platos de la comida Naoko alzó la mirada con timidez y habló.

-Yo… quisiera hablar a solas con Hijirikawa-san, de ser posible.- los dos padres intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-Pues dejemos que se conozcan y den un paseo por los jardines, el tiempo se ve perfecto allá fuera.- Naoko y Masato abandonaron la sala del restaurante y se encaminaron hacia los jardines. A él no se le ocurría un tema de conversación pero no tuvo que preocuparse por ello porque en ese momento Naoko despegó los labios y comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa por verte hoy. Yo… te he seguido desde el debut de STARISH.

-Sí, te recuerdo en los conciertos y programas de variedad, también en las firmas de autógrafos y eventos.- a la chica se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Debes pensar que soy una acosadora.

-No, de ninguna manera. De hecho quiero agradecerte por el apoyo que le has brindado a STARISH.- Masato inclinó su cabeza frente a ella y Naoko se alarmó.

-Oh no, no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo debo hacerlo. Gracias a STARISH yo he sido muy feliz, sus canciones siempre me dan el aliento que necesito.- Masato se puso tan rojo que apenas alcanzó a fingir una leve tos y apoyarse sobre los barandales del puente de madera que estaban cruzando.

-Muchas gracias, Hanazawa-san.

-Naoko, llámame Naoko, yo te le llamado por tu nombre.- Masato se puso rígido. No pensaba que ella fuera una chica tan abierta.

-De acuerdo, Naoko-san.

-Verás, Masato-san, desde que STARISH debutó y me volví su fan creo que mi padre se dio cuenta de eso y… bueno, esa debe ser la razón por la que hoy estás aquí. Así que lamento si esto no es algo que querías…- ella bajó la mirada al suelo y Masato aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-Hanazawa… emmm… Naoko-san, no me molesta haberme encontrado contigo el día de hoy, pero lo cierto es que sí fui traído a esta entrevista sin conocer nada sobre ti. Yo, debido a las vacaciones de mi agencia, partí dos semanas a mi casa pero mi padre llegó de súbito a decirme lo de la vista matrimonial.- ella abrió mucho los ojos marrones, sorprendida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces tú no…?.- ella dejó la frase al aire y Masato asintió.

-Lo siento mucho. Desconozco lo que mi padre le haya prometido a tu familia o los acuerdos a los que hayan llegado, pero…

-¡Yo!.- al escuchar ese saludo ambos giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con nada menos que con…

-¡Jinguji! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- un Masato bastante alterado contestó de súbito a su saludo. Ren le guiñó un ojo y lo saludó con la mano.

-Esa persona es… no lo puedo creer ¡JINGUJI REN!.- Naoko pegó un salto en su sitio.

-El mismo, my Lady.- Ren se situó rápidamente a su lado, la cogió de la mano y la besó. Naoko parecía al borde del desmayo.

-¡Oi! ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?.- Masato lo cogió del brazo de inmediato.- Lo siento, Naoko-san ¿Podrías darnos un momento a solas?.- ella asintió de inmediato.

-Claro, no se preocupen por mí.- totalmente sonrojada ella se quedó en el puente mientras los otros dos hablaban más alejados, cerca del árbol de fresno.

-Hey, no tienes que ponerte así, Masa.- Ren parecía divertido.

-No sé cómo lograste llegar aquí pero…

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas ocultar lo de la vista matrimonial, lo de suceder el emporio de manera definitiva?.- Ren parecía enojado por primera vez.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿Ah no? Entonces explícalo.- Masato se puso nervioso.

-Estoy intentando resolverlo ¿de acuerdo? Pero no funcionará si discuto gravemente con mi padre. Justo hablaba con Naoko-san de que yo no había sido consultado con tiempo sobre nuestra vista y que no tengo planes de casarme.- el semblante de Ren se suavizó.

-Oh, así que era así.- Masato comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda.

-Sí, así que deja que yo arregle esto y márchate de una vez ¿No estabas en Guam?

-Las vacaciones de mi hermano sólo duran una semana, así que estoy de vuelta.- a Masato aquello le parecía una pesadilla.

-Agradezco tu interés el día de hoy pero lo puedo manejar.- estaba a punto de sacarlo a empujones cuando Naoko se reunió con ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, Masato-san, Jinguji-san?.- Ren compuso una sonrisa.

-Nada grave, Lady, es sólo que creo que vine en un mal momento y…

-¡Claro que no! De hecho…- ella sacó una libreta de su bolso de mano lo más rápido que pudo.- No tengo pluma, cielos ¿Qué hago?.- Masato le tendió la que llevaba en el bolsillo y ella sonrió, la cogió con entusiasmo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Masato-san!.- con expresión radiante inclinó su cabeza y le tendió su libreta a Ren.- Por favor ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? También, de ser posible ¿aceptarías una foto conmigo?.- ambos chicos parecían perplejos. Ren soltó una risa para romper con la tensión.

-Claro, claro ¿Por qué no?.- le guiñó el ojo a la chica y ésta casi se desmaya. Masato no entendía nada pero hasta terminó tomándoles la foto con el celular de Naoko.

-Muchas gracias, Jinguji-san, la verdad es que yo, por STARISH …

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- ambos padres habían llegado al jardín debido a los gritos de emoción de la fangirl.

-¡Papá! Él es Jinguji Ren, es miembro de STARISH también.- el Secretario de Gobierno se ajustó las gafas y pareció asombrado.

-Es verdad, es él.

-Lamento la intromisión, no pensé encontrarle aquí, Hijirikawa-san.- Ren hizo una reverencia y el padre de Masato frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, joven Jinguji?.- se cruzó de brazos enseguida.

-¡Oh! Es que he venido para entregarle a Masato algo muy importante.- Ren sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una hoja bien doblada.- Es nuestra próxima canción, la escribí mientras vacacionaba con mi hermano en Guam.

-¿Una canción?.- preguntaron Naoko y Masato al unísono.

-Sí. Es a dos voces, no te de lo dije antes pero nuestra corderita escribió esto para nosotros hace unos días. Escuché la pista y compuse la letra. Por supuesto hay partes que no están terminadas. Esas debes escribirlas tú, Masato, es de los dos.- Ren depositó en la mano de su compñaero la hoja con la letra y el interpelado abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ren-kun, entiendo que hayas hecho todo el camino sólo para esto pero justo ahora Masato se encuentra en un asunto muy importante y que tiene que ver con su futuro, el cual por cierto está lejos de continuar siendo un idol.- Ren frunció el ceño pero luego compuso una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo sé, por eso es que vine también. Hijirikawa-san, lamento interrumpir sus negocios.- Ren enfatizó la última palabra y Masato se sorprendió.- Pero me gustaría que nos escuchara cantar esta canción y después decida si en verdad es necesario que Masato deje la música para dedicarse a su empresa.

-No, ni hablar. Yo no sé por qué de repente vienes a decirme esto, cuando no tienes derecho de entrometerte en los asuntos familiares de nuestra casa. Es cierto que nuestras empresas son como hermanas y tu padre fue un gran amigo para mí. Pero no te equivoques, Ren-kun. Masato no es como tú.

-Sólo le pido una oportunidad. Si nuestra música no le conmueve, si la música de Masato no lo conmueve, yo definitivamente no volveré a interferir.- Ren hablaba con mucha seguridad. A pesar de que la condición de Ren exigía una aprobación casi imposible por parte del padre de Masato, Ren confiaba en su compañero.

-¿Pero de qué se trata esto? Masato ¿acaso planeabas emboscarme en frente de tu prometida? ¿Creíste que algo cambiaría si llamabas a tu amigo?.- el padre de Masato había perdido la paciencia.

-¡No! Yo no lo llamé…

-¡Esa fui yo!.- corriendo a través de los jardines, Mai se apresuró a su encuentro.

-¡¿Mai?!.- padre e hijo pronunciaron al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa invadía sus cuerpos.

-Mai ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Masato le preguntó, cuando ella se colocó frente a él como intentado protegerlo. Con una cara muy seria, Mai se dirigió a su padre.

-Padre, no voy a permitir que cases a onii-chama. No permitiré que le robes el sueño de ser un idol.

-Hijirikawa-san ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- el Secretario parecía muy preocupado.

-No tengo idea pero lamento mucho que tenga que presenciar esta escena.- a pesar de que intentaba mantener la calma, el padre de Masato estaba muy molesto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que no retiremos por ahora.- resolvió el Secretario, pero su hija tiró de su brazo para detenerlo.

-¡No! Espera un poco ¿Qué es eso de terminar con su sueño de idol? Papá, yo accedí a esta entrevista porque…

-Hija, dejemos que hablen en paz.- después de despedirse de lo más incómodos, sólo Ren, Mai, su padre y Masato quedaban allí.

-¿Quién demonios te trajo aquí, Mai?.- casi enseguida, el padre de Masato fulminó a Ren con la mirada.

-Yo le pedí al príncipe Ren que me trajera. Le conté todo por teléfono. La verdad es que aquella vez escuché todo detrás de la puerta, sobre los planes que tienes para onii-chma y lo de su compromiso. Yo sola no puedo detenerte, Padre, pero quiero que de verdad aceptes los deseos de onii-chama y lo dejes continuar libremente su sueño.

-¿Príncipe Ren? ¿Cómo rayos contactaste con él?.- A Masato le dio un tic en el ojo al escucharla llamarlo así.

-Yo… robé el número de tu celular. Estaba muy desesperada en cuanto me enteré de la vista matrimonial así que cuando cogí el teléfono el primer número que apareció fue el suyo.- Ren rió en voz baja.

-Parece que soy tu único amigo ¿eh, Masa?.- Masato no podía ni siquiera fruncir el ceño en reprobación.

-Lamento la imprudencia de mi malcriada hija, Ren-kun. Pero te agradecería que no accedieras otra vez a pedidos como estos.- el padre de Masato intentó coger a Mai por el brazo pero ella se escondió detrás de Ren.

-Debes prometer que al menos le darás una oportunidad a onii-chama para continuar en su camino de la música.

-¡Basta, Mai! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, tu hermano heredará la empresa y no hay nada más que discutir; eso de jugar al idol se terminó y él debió saberlo desde que el autor de sus caprichos dejó este mundo.- Mai apretó los dientes, entre asustada y enojada con su padre.

-Padre, por favor, dame una oportunidad. Incluso Mai y Jinguji han llegado tan lejos por mi beneficio y yo… de verdad quiero demostrarte que…

-No me importa quién haya llegado a tu rescate, este es tu destino, Masato.- de un momento a otro, su padre le arrebató la hoja que contenía la canción de Haruka y la partió en mil pedazos. Msato sintió una punzada en el pecho. Aquella canción contenía los esfuerzos de la chica que amaba y de su mejor amigo. Masato estalló.

-¿Destino? ¿De qué estás hablando?¿Quieres arruinar mi vida también, que sea tan infeliz como lo eres tú? ¿O prefieres que huya de ti como lo hizo mamá, incapaz de vivir en esta jaula que tú llamas legado familiar?. -en ese momento el padre de Masato dirigió el extremo de su bastón contra su hijo y…

-¡Noooo! ¡PADREEEEEE!.- la voz aguda de Mai resonó en el jardín. Apretó los ojos con fuerzas, al igual que su hermano. Cuando Masato abrió los ojos, la perplejidad de apoderó de él. El golpe directo en la cara jamás le había llegado; por el contrario, frente a él, una espalda conocida salía disparada hacia un lado y hasta el suelo.

-¡REN!.- lo llamó por su nombre, el interpelado se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Un gran corte se expandía a lo largo de su rostro pero ni siquiera se quejó por el dolor.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! Te dije que no te entrometieras.- rojo de cólera pero también sorprendido, el padre de Masato agitó el bastón por el aire, enfurecido. Masato se arrodilló al lado de su amigo.

-¿Ren? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- le sonrió de medio lado pero la sangre no dejaba de correr.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué te interpusiste?.- Masato dio un puñetazo en el suelo.

-Porque no ibas a hacer nada ¿verdad? Ibas a permitir que tu padre te golpeara y yo… yo no podía dejar que pasara.- respondió Ren. Mai comenzó a llorar. Ren se puso de pie de inmediato y se dirigió al padre de Masato. Éste, como intimidado, retrocedió un poco pero lo perforó con unos ojos demasiado vacíos como para ser comparados con los de sus dos hijos.

Ren lo comprendía perfectamente, era la misma mirada que había contemplado tantas y tantas veces en su propio padre. Consumido por el trabajo, amargado por la muerte de su esposa, su padre era como el padre de su mejor amigo también. Jinguji Ren respiró profundamente y...

-¡Por favor, se lo ruego! Retrase la elección de presidente en su compañía un poco más. Ya sé que estoy siendo entrometido, que nunca conoceré la verdadera carga que Masato lleva sobre sus hombros, que nunca podré compartir con él esa carga. Pero yo he pasado más de la mitad de mi vida conociendo todas sus inquietudes y lo sé muy bien, que Masato ama la música como a nada en el mundo, así que no corte sus alas tan despiadadamente ¡por favor!.- a pesar de que la sangre seguía tiñendo de rojo el verdor del césped, Ren se encargó de hacer una reverencia realmente profunda.

-Ren…kun…- el padre de Masato se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Ren! Levanta la cabeza, no tienes que hacer nada de esto. Olvídalo, mi padre tiene razón. Yo no puedo seguir en STARISH, no puedo ¡de verdad no puedo hacerlo, no tengo el derecho!- Masato había caído en la desesperación.- ¡Levántate ya, alza la cabeza por favor!.- pero al primer contacto de sus manos sobre Ren, el interpelado se soltó con violencia y le dio un empujón.

-¡CÁLLATE, MASATO! Realmente me haces enfadar ¿sabías? Siempre has sido un cabezota, dejando que los problemas se amontonen frente a ti sin pedir la ayuda de nadie. Ya es hora de que te enteres que tú sólo no puedes solucionarlo todo. Deja de ser tan engreído, idiota ¿Te estás rindiendo ahora sólo porque he bajado mi cabeza? ¡VOY A HACERLO MUCHAS VECES HASTA QUE TU PADRE ENTRE EN RAZÓN! ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso! Nunca he tenido problema ni lo tendré porque tú eres ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO!.- las manos de Masato temblaron nerviosas frente a él.

-Ren… No hay manera, ya detente, tu sangrado no para, debemos llevarte al hospital.

-¡Al diablo con el hospital!.- Masato jamás había visto a Ren tan encolerizado. Las lágrimas del peliazul comenzaron a caer a cada lado de sus mejillas en desesperación.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡No quiero que hagas nada! Esto se terminó, Ren, mi sueño se acabó.- los puños de Jinguji Ren temblaron a cada lado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía llorar. Desde la fría mañana de invierno en que su madre se había marchado de casa, Ren no había visto llorar a su mejor amigo tan desconsoladamente como ahora.

-¡Yo realmente odio eso de ti, idiota! Ni siquiera puedo soportarlo.- en aquel momento Masato sintió un puño contra su mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda. Ren había comenzado a golpearlo pero Masato no se defendía. Desesperado por la actitud del peliazul, Ren lo arrojó al suelo con violencia y lo cogió de cuello, escupiendo las palabras con una cólera terrible.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué no me golpeas?.- a sus ojos, Masato parecía un niño pequeño incapaz de defenderse, incapaz de moverse, de correr tras su madre el día de su cumpleaños, el día más frío del año y de su corazón.

Mientras Masato era golpeado por su amigo, ambos recordaron las cosas que habían vivido juntos. La noche en que se conocieron en aquella fiesta de negocios de sus padres, cuando Ren se acercó primero y lo invitó a jugar fuera. La fuerte reprimenda de sus padres al hallarlos con los pies hundidos en el agua donde se la habían pasado riendo a carcajadas toda la noche. La Navidad en aquel crucero donde se escaparon de nuevo y exploraron la cabina de mando. El rostro afligido del peliazul a los doce años y la manera en que había acabado arrojando su cara de lleno en su pastel con mucha violencia, deprimido porque su madre lo había abandonado la noche anterior. La manera en que Ren lo había apartado y le limpiaba la cara con la servilleta. El vacío en sus pupilas. El funeral del padre de Ren y la mirada cabizbaja de Masato, que no podía decirle nada y cuya mano temblaba entre la indecisión de darle un abrazo o marcharse sin decirle una palabra más. Su pelea en Saotome Gakuen luego de que Ren se negara a convertirse en idol y el golpe que recibió de Masato. Su indignación, sus celos, Masato envidiaba las alas grandes y libres de Ren.

-¡Ya no le pegues a onii-chan, por favor, Ren!.- Mai chillaba intentando detenerlo pero Ren no se detenía.

-¡No puedo detenerme, princesa! Este que ves aquí no es tu onii-chama. Él definitivamente no es Masato. Es un fantasma, se ha apoderado de su cuerpo y no lo deja volver. El fantasma quiere que Masato se rinda pero yo no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Un fantasma? ¿Mi hermano está siendo controlado por un fantasma?.- Mai se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-¡Por favor, salva a mi onii-chama del fantasma! ¡Es verdad! Él no puede ser mi hermano, él no puede ser… - Mai se llevó las manos a la cabeza en desesperación.- Yo odio a este fantasma, lo odio tanto ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!

-¡Míralo bien, princesa! Dime si en el interior de esas pupilas se encuentra la persona que tanto amas. Yo no puedo verlo; Masato, él definitivamente no está aquí pero yo lo traeré de vuelta sin importar las consecuencias. Reacciona de una vez, bastardo. Somos rivales ¿o no? No me muestres esa cara tan patética, realmente te desprecio. Tomaré todo de ti, ese sueño que no quieres cumplir, las canciones de Haruka que son para ti, tomaré a Haruka también. Volveré mío todo aquello que estás despreciando ahora si no reaccionas de una vez.- las pupilas de Masato se dilataron y creyó encontrarse por primera vez con el rostro de Ren.

¿Acaso siempre había estado frente a él? Siempre, en todas partes, en los momentos felices y tristes ¿estaba Ren? El fantasma de una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Masato. A Ren le temblaron las manos, la impotencia crecía en su interior y un dolor inexplicable le quemaba el estómago.

-Gracias, Ren.- Masato se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie. Se limpió el hilo de sangre que discurría por su barbilla y se acercó a su padre. Después de toda esa escena el padre apenas y podía articular palabra. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando contempló el rostro magullado de su hijo que no se atrevió a defender.

La cólera que sentía hace unos momentos se desvaneció con el viento.

-Por favor déjame cantar. Yo sólo quiero cantar, Padre.- las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.- Estoy desesperado por cantar, si no lo hago… si me abandono a mí mismo de verdad voy a morir.- arrodillado en el suelo, alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la expresión horrorizada de su padre. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara pálida y recibió los rayos cargados de calor sobre sus mejillas heridas.

Él iba a arrastrarse sin importar el orgullo, su amigo se había arrastrado por él con el sólo hecho de haber vuelto desde tan lejos para rescatarle. Masato nunca había sido feliz. Ren nunca había sido feliz. A pesar de sus personalidades completamente opuestas, compartían la misma infelicidad. Pero cuando la música se les presentó, cuando la sintieron correr por sus venas y manifestarse a través de sus voces, de las canciones de Nanami Haruka, de la fuerza y vitalidad de STARISH, se sintieron salvados por primera vez.

-Quiero… ser feliz.- cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras su padre había caído de rodillas también y le sujetaba el cuerpo, a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo siento hijo, lo siento mucho.- a pesar de que se esforzó por mantenerse consciente, en unos instantes el mundo de Masato se nubló. Las voces se le presentaban distantes, alguien pidiendo ayuda, y luego… y luego ya nada más. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una sala de hospital.- se incorporó sobresaltado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le taladró sin piedad.

-¡Yo!.- al girar más lentamente la cabeza Masato se encontró con Ren, sentado en la cama contigua y leyendo una revista.

-¿R-Ren? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Colapsaste en frente de tu padre el día de ayer. Has estado dormido todo este tiempo, eres un debilucho en verdad. Pero como sea, todo está solucionado, tu padre ha accedido a tu pedido de permanecer como idol. Ayer Naoko-chan llamó también para decirle a tu padre que no quiere casarse contigo, puesto que su amor por STARISH es más grande que cualquier otra cosa, y si su unión matrimonial acababa con "su arcoíris de felicidad" ella no tenía intenciones de contraer nupcias. Fue engañada por su padre, ella creyó que tú seguirías siendo un idol luego de su boda. Además tu padre me lo ha dicho. Ya no tendrás que regir la empresa hasta que seas muy mayor, lo suficientemente anciano como para que ya no puedas bailar y pierdas el atractivo.- a Masato le dio un vuelco el corazón y un peso se desprendió de su pecho. Luego prestó atención al rostro de su amigo. El corte de la mejilla de Ren había sido cubierto y tratado y ya sólo quedaba una débil marca a lo largo.

-¡No puede ser! Tu rostro…

-No pasa nada. Mira, ya está casi curado.- Ren movió las manos en un gesto despreocupado.

-Pero…- Masato quiso ponerse de pie pero Ren lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto no fue culpa tuya y yo te dejé peor, mírate.- le tendió un espejo que descasaba sobre la mesita de noche y Masato contempló su reflejo en él. Un montón de moretones y raspones surcaban su rostro.

-No pasa nada, ya están casi curados ¿Pero qué pasa si te queda una cicatriz a ti?.- Ren soltó la carcajada.

-No es nada tan serio, me dijeron que no me quedará ninguna.

-Menos mal porque si no sería un problema para STARISH y…

-¿Para STARISH? ¿Entonces no estás preocupado por mí?.- Ren se revolvió el cabello en un gesto perezoso.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Quiero decir… bueno, es mi culpa que esto te haya pasado.- bajó la cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Oye, Masato, estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta.- las palabras de Ren lo habían confundido, Masato lo miró.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo me desmayé.- el viento se colaba por la ventana de cortinas blancas.

- Me refiero a que estoy feliz de que tu sueño por la música no haya muerto. Porque STARISH no sería lo mismo sin ti. Tan sólo piensa en cómo luciría nuestro nombre sin la H.

-¿STARIS?.- Masato arqueó una ceja al repetirlo en voz baja.

-¡Lo vez! Suena horrible, sin la H no suena bien, algo falta, el "SH" es importante.- Masato no supo bien por qué pero rompió en carcajadas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Oh, demonios, creo que se va a terminar el mundo ¿te estás riendo en serio, estiradito?

-¡Hahahahahaa! Creo que sí ¡hahahahahaha!, eres un tonto, Ren.-apenas pronunciar su nombre, Masato se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Oi, oi! ¿Qué pasa? Si hace un día me llamaste por mi nombre e incluso fue un poco dramático y sentimental.- Ren comenzó a fastidiarlo.

-Ci-cierra la boca.- avergonzado, Masato se cubrió con la sábana hasta la nariz.- Pero gracias. Sin ti es probable que mi padre jamás me hubiera entendido. Entonces me habría resignado para siempre.

-Si quieres agradecerle a alguien, debe ser a la princesa Mai. Gracias a ella yo pude volver, ya que tú nunca ibas a pedirme ayuda ¿verdad?

-Mai…

-A pesar de todo tú tienes un ángel como ella detrás de ti, por favor piensa un poco más en las preocupaciones que le provocas a los demás, Masato. Yo, cuando te fui a buscar al restaurante, no estaba pensando en STARISH ni en los escándalos ni en la reputación de nadie. Yo estaba pensando en salvarte a ti. Porque no importa que digas que somos totalmente diferentes, en el fondo sabes que no hay nadie que te entienda mejor que yo.- Masato bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé, lo admito. Lo siento mucho en verdad.

-Pero ya todo está bien, así que quita esa cara. Tenemos una semana para sanar las heridas y fingir que nada de esto sucedió.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se enterara del escándalo en el restaurante y toda esa escena?.- Masato frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-La verdad es algunas cosas sí se nos salieron de control. El personal del restaurante y algunos clientes nos han reconocido, y luego unos paparazzi llegaron también.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Masato se alteró.

-Pero todo está bajo control ahora. Tu padre y mi hermano se han encargado de borrarlo todo, nadie lo sabrá.- Masato se tranquilizó. Encubiertos y con la mayor discreción posible, salieron del hospital sin ser notados hasta la casa de los Hijirikawa.

El padre de Masato estaba realmente apenado por lo ocurrido a pesar de que Ren le había dicho mil veces que ya no había problema. La última tarde de sus vacaciones de verano, en la sala de los sueños del abuelo Hijirikawa, Masato y Ren se encontraban frente al piano, sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Y exactamente qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó Masato.

-Pues ¿qué no es obvio? Vamos a tocar ¿te acuerdas de ésta?.- Ren deslizó los dedos a través de las teclas con suavidad. Masato se sorprendió de que recordara esa pieza después de tantos años.

-George Gershwin, _But Not For Me_. No hay manera de que no recuerde esta canción porque…

-Sí, porque tú me la enseñaste. Teníamos diez años ¿verdad? Fue unos meses antes de que mi padre muriera de repente. Un día me di cuenta que él sonreía de verdad cuando escuchaba su disco de Gershwin solo en su oficina. Era el único momento del día en donde parecía feliz de verdad. Más tarde supe que conoció a mi madre antes de que fuera una cantante famosa gracias a esta canción. Ella cantaba jazz en el club donde mi padre solía ir después del trabajo; se enamoró de ella por esta canción. Fue entonces cuando te pedí que me enseñaras a tocar el piano pero fui un fiasco.

-Sí, y entonces yo te dije que no hacía falta que supieras tocarlo porque yo haría el acompañamiento y tú tocarías el saxofón.

-Y luego te dije que en verdad debía aprender a tocar el piano porque mi padre pensaba que el saxofón era un instrumento vulgar.- los dos se echaron a reír.

-Pero si a tu padre le gustaba el jazz no había modo de que el saxofón le pareciera un instrumento vulgar, es un elemento principal del género.

-Sí, pero tal vez lo dijo porque no quería que me enrolara con la música. En aquel tiempo pasaste todo tu tiempo conmigo a pesar de las duras lecciones a las que asistías para ayudarme a mejorar.

-Y lo hiciste, poco a poco. Ya puedes tocarla bien.- Masato y Ren se sentían sorprendidos. A pesar de que más de una década transcurrió desde aquel día, ellos todavía recordaban las partes que tocaba cada quien.

-Masato… aquella vez en mi casa, cuando mi padre salió de la habitación hecho una furia, seguramente invadido por el recuerdo de mi madre al escucharme tocar, tú te quedaste conmigo.- Masato asintió, contemplando las teclas frente a él, seguían tocando.

-Sí. Eso hice.

-Yo pensé que mi padre se pondría feliz y me dedicaría una sonrisa como cuando escuchaba su disco de Gershwin pero sólo avivé la llama de la muerte de mi madre ¿No es así? En verdad lo arruiné.

-No creo que lo hayas arruinado. Ren, tu padre no pudo superar la muerte de tu madre pero eso no es culpa tuya. Si en verdad deseabas hacerlo feliz, yo creo que a pesar de su arrebato se sintió conmovido por tu interpretación.

-Las manos me temblaban mucho, cometí muchos errores, pero cuando toqué, a pesar de que aquel no era mi instrumento y me sentía como pez fuera del agua, deseaba transmitirle mis sentimientos así.- Ren dejó de tocar de repente. Como perdido entre sus pensamientos, contempló las teclas en silencio.

-Bien pues, hagamos que suceda. No tenemos saxofón pero ésta servirá.- Masato se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la vitrina de los instrumentos de su abuelo.- Te dejaste el sax en la residencia ¿no es verdad? Puedes coger esta trompeta.- le tendió el instrumento a Ren y él, un poco abrumado, la cogió sin pensar.

-¿Qué? Pero esto…

-Nadie más en esta casa sabe tocarla. Y a mi abuelo le gustaría que alguien que en verdad sabe la tocara por lo menos una vez. Yo haré el acompañamiento con el piano y tú te sabes la canción. Estoy seguro de que aquel día te habría gustado cantarla ¿no?.- Ren se mordió los labios.

-Sí.- cogió la trompeta con sus dos manos y ambos comenzaron a tocar. Al poco rato, la puerta de la sala de los sueños se abrió y Mai entró corriendo seguida del padre de Masato, el personal de la familia y el mayordomo de la casa. Todos escuchaban atentos el dueto de los miembros de STARISH con emoción y una sonrisa en los labios.

Ren cantó con ganas, con muchas ganas. De verdad deseaba que su padre pudiera escucharle desde arriba, se le dibujara una sonrisa como en los viejos tiempos. Seguramente su madre también estaría allí, a su lado, y ambos recordarían los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, el momento en el que sus pupilas se encontraron por primera vez, cuando Jinguji-san la invitó a salir por primera vez, su primer beso, su primer hijo… y luego Ren.

A pesar de que Ren no pudo disfrutar del calor de su madre porque desapareció casi al momento de haberle sostenido, de haberle bañado de abrazos y besos, Ren sentía su calidez. Estaba seguro de que Masato podía sentirla también, su felicidad.

En el fondo los dos se sentían en profunda deuda. Ren no podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Masato por haberle arrancado el fantasma de la rendición aquella vez antes del debut, Masato no podría agradecerle a Ren el haberle arrancado el mismo fantasma en su interior. Los dos se habían rendido en algún punto de su vida pero ambos lo comprendían perfectamente. Cuando el fantasma volviera y los quisiera corromper ya uno se encargaría de liberar al otro. Como hace diez años, como hace dos días, como todos los días que transcurren en las prácticas, sobre los brillantes escenarios, en las cabinas de grabación, en todas partes.

Cuando terminaron de tocar todos aplaudieron. Mai corrió hacia ellos y extendió los brazos. Masato se preparó para cogerla pero Mai pasó de largo y Ren la recibió.

-¡Príncipe Ren, tu voz es tan bonita!.- Ren soltó una risa fresca.

-Muchas gracias, princesa.- le cogió la pequeña mano y la besó.

-¡OOOOi! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi hermanita? La vas a corromper.- Masato le arrebató a Mai de los brazos en cuestión de segundos y limpió el beso depositado en su mano con la manga de su suéter.

-¿Acaso tu orgullo fue herido, Masa? ¿Es porque Mai prefirió correr a mis brazos antes que a los tuyos?.- Ren dejó la trompeta sobre una mesita de centro y comenzó a fastidiar a Masato.

-Por… por supuesto que no. Mai ¿A quién quieres más? Por favor sé sincera ¿A quién prefieres?.- Mai se llevó un dedo a la boca, como pensando un poco.

-Es una decisión difícil.- soltó ella.

-¡MAI!.- Masato ya había perdido casi toda esperanza y cabizbajo soltó un suspiro.

-Pero yo quiero a los dos, no puedo escoger.- Mai abrazó a su hermano y todos rieron al unísono. El padre de Masato se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

-He perdido, fui realmente conmovido por su canción. Lamento mucho lo que pasó aquel día, yo…- se acercó a ellos y sacó de su bolsillo una hoja doblada que había sido cuidadosamente pegada con cinta adhesiva transparente.- Lamento haber arruinado su canción, en verdad no sé cómo disculparme.- por primera vez, el padre de Masato les dirigió una reverencia y los chicos se sorprendieron.

-Padre…

-Hijo, lamento no haber comprendido la importancia de tu sueño todo este tiempo. Es verdad, tu padre es un ave de jaula pero eso no significa que tú debas serlo también. Por favor vive tu vida con entusiasmo y mientras haces las cosas que amas. Para mí no puede haber mayor felicidad, estoy orgulloso de ti.- sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas y Masato se mordió los labios.

-Muchas gracias, Padre. No te decepcionaré.- el peliazul bajó la cabeza y todos aplaudieron, conmovidos.

Al final de la tarde Masato y Ren se encontraban en el porche contemplando el cielo nocturno.

-Masato, hay algo que debo entregarte. Sé que debí hacerlo antes pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado.- de su bolsillo, Ren extrajo un sobre azul y se lo tendió a su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Masato examinó el remitente y su corazón se detuvo por un momento.- Esta carta… ¿podría ser…?

-Sí, es de tu madre.- a pesar de que Masato buscó su mirada, Ren no se giró en su dirección.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Ella se puso en contacto conmigo a través de las _fan letters_. Me dijo que te había enviado una postal luego de tu debut pero no obtuvo una respuesta tuya. Piensa que no quieres verla.- Masato frunció el ceño.

-Yo… no es que no quiera verla pero no hay modo de que viaje hasta Suiza después de todo lo que sucedió en nuestra familia. Por respeto a mi padre, y por mi propio capricho nunca he pensado en ir a verla con entusiasmo pero… no es como que la deteste, Ren.

-Lo sé. Por eso creo que harías bien en leer su carta y responderle también. No tienes que ir hasta las montañas si no sabes muy bien qué decirle luego de todos estos años.- Masato asintió. Abrió el sobre allí mismo y Ren hizo ademán de ponerse de pie y salir de allí pero Masato lo detuvo.

-No tienes que marcharte.- Ren lo contempló desde la penumbra. Sólo la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro.

-¿Estás bien con eso?

-Lo estoy, en verdad.- Masato sonrió levemente. Ren guardó silencio mientras Masato retiraba en sello postal y extraía una sencilla hoja de papel. Algo en su interior se estrujó, aquella era una carta de su madre, su letra, sus palabras. Recordó cuando recibió una sencilla postal de Suiza con una felicitación por su debut. No había menciones especiales sobre las cosas que habían pasado y un sentimiento de abandono y olvido se apoderó de Masato en aquel momento. Pero ahora, la serie de palabras que adornaban el pálido color del papel lo inquietaban.

_Pequeño Masato…_

_Si mis oraciones han sido escuchadas, tu amigo Ren te entregará carta y tú habrás aceptado leer lo que tengo para decir, muchas gracias por hacerlo. A pesar de que no puedo verte sé que mi corazón entibiará cuando comiences a leer. _

_Cuando debutaste hace tres años tuve el descaro de enviarte una postal como si yo fuera una madre normal que te envía una postal corriente porque se encuentra en el extranjero. Fui una desconsiderada y entiendo perfectamente que no respondieras a ella. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera puedo llamarme tu madre, ese título no lo merezco más._

_Ha pasado tanto desde que los abandoné, pero todos los días al despertar me acuerdo de ti, de Mai, de tu padre, y mi corazón se tambalea cada día un poco más. Sé que en esta vida he obtenido lo que merecía. Escapé desesperada de casa, enferma de libertad. Incapaz de controlar mi desequilibrio mental me marché sin mirar atrás, porque soy una persona débil que no resistió la presión de vivir como la esposa de tu padre. Por haber enloquecido, por haberte perdido, lo siento mucho de verdad, Masato._

_Los médicos dicen que mi ansiedad ha disminuido bastante desde que llegué aquí, pero yo todavía tengo miedo de enfrentarme al mundo de afuera, del mundo que eres tú y Mai, y quiero reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos y rogar por su perdón. Es probable que Mai no me recuerde, los dejé cuando era apenas una bebé. Por haberme marchado sin mirar atrás, sin cogerte en brazos y llevarte conmigo aunque fuera hacia la misma locura que me poseía, lo lamento también._

_He escrito esta carta tantas y tantas veces, pero no dejo de escribir la palabra lamentar. _

_Todos los días pido prestada una computadora portátil de la sala de recreación y reviso tus últimas noticias. Soy feliz de descubrir que has escapado de tu propia jaula y extiendes tus alas con libertad. Rezo cada noche porque tu padre te deje continuar con tu sueño y que este no se termine jamás. Antes de dormir, escucho tus canciones una y otra vez. A pesar de que sé que no merezco sentir paz y calma en tu cantar, algo tibio me acaricia cuando escucho tu voz._

_Dentro de poco tiempo cumplirás los 21 años y todavía no lo puedo creer. Te has vuelto todo un hombre. Siento que he sido atrapada en una cápsula del tiempo y te miro crecer frente a mí a una velocidad increíble. Si te parece bien, algún día me gustaría salir de allí, encontrarme contigo, pedirte perdón. Si me dejaras encajar tu mano entre la mía, no podría pedir ya nada más en este mundo._

_Porque a pesar de mi comportamiento tu padre aún se preocupa por mí y aún paga por mi estancia aquí, yo nunca seré capaz de saldar mi deuda con él. Algún día espero conseguir su perdón también. Hay algo de sucio y corrupto en mi interior que deseo limpiar a pesar de que sé que es imposible. Pero si algún día pudieras aceptarme así de sucia como soy, entonces ya podría morirme en paz, Masato. Lo digo de verdad._

_Creo que te amo, Masato. Quiero convencerme de este pensamiento algún día y cuando mi pecho se encuentre tan hinchado que ya no pueda más quiero encontrarme contigo y gritarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Por favor sigue dando lo mejor de ti y no desistas jamás. La búsqueda desesperada de mi libertad no me trajo más que dolor y pérdida pero eso es porque mis alas rotas jamás serían capaces de impulsarme a volar. Si alguien se ha encargado de romperlas esa no ha sido otra más que yo misma. Y es por eso que terminé cayendo en esta jaula en las montañas de la cual ya no quiero salir, tengo miedo de perderme otra vez y herirte. Pero si algún día lo logro, si abro la puerta de mi jaula aunque tenga mucho miedo…_

_¿Me recibirías a pesar de mis pecados? _

La carta terminaba así. Las manos de Masato aferraron el papel con fuerza.

-Ren…

-¿Hum?.- Ren contemplaba con atención a su amigo esperando que no se quebrara de un momento a otro.

-Responderé a mamá. Si ella no se siente segura de venir entonces yo iré a ella. La perdonaré.- Ren sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Masato.

-Así se habla. Ella se pondrá muy feliz. Mientras tu madre aún se aferre a este mundo no intentes alejarte de ella nunca más.- Masato asintió. Porque sabía que Ren haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su madre, a su padre, a esa vida de familia de la que nunca disfrutó, Masato se esforzaría. En ese momento, después de todo, él era más afortunado que Jingujji Ren.

-Debemos darnos prisa y terminar la canción que Nanami escribió para nosotros, Ren.

-Sí, es verdad. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso fue muy gracioso que salieras del trance cuando te dije que te quitaría a la corderita si no reaccionabas. Así que Haruka-chan tiene un efecto tan potente sobre ti ¿eh?

-Sí, creo que sí.- Ren no esperaba que Masato fuera honesto así que se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Es así? Pues espero que sepas que nada de lo que dije fue mentira. Yo hablaba en serio respecto a ella también.

-Lo sé, nunca he esperado que te rindieras en tu amor por ella.- Masato le sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso significa que seremos siendo rivales en el amor ¿no?

-Así parece.- ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.- Estaré feliz si nada de eso cambia, Ren. Yo daré lo mejor de mí a mi manera y tú lo harás a tu manera también. De ese modo nuestra batalla es justa ¿No es verdad?

-Así es, nosotros somos caballeros. Dejemos que ella decida al final y sin importar a quien elija…

-Sigamos siendo amigos.- completó Masato. Los dos se miraron con solemnidad, como haciendo una promesa. Arriba el cielo estrellado brillaba con una peculiar magnificencia. Masato y Ren eran como dos estrellas también; distantes, cautivadoras, solitarias. Pero allá arriba también se encontraban los demás, sus compañeros de STARISH, su respectiva familia, los corazones de la gente que encontraba la esperanza en su música.

Cuando los dos alzaron el rostro hacia el cielo debieron pensarlo también, que era imposible vivir una vida buena y feliz en un cielo donde no hay estrellas.

_**FIN**_

_NOTA: El título es una combinación del significado de los nombres de Masato (hombre correcto/hombre verdadero) y de Ren (flor de loto). _


End file.
